Once Upon a Time
by wolfseer4life33
Summary: There was a time when Iceland loved his Nordic brothers. He gave everything he could to them but it wasn't enough for them. They never saw his private agony and never gave him positive emotions. Why are they his brothers again? Because they said so, not him. Conquerors write life's script, at least with nations, not the conquered But who ever said life followed a planned script?


**A/N: Just so everyone knows...I'm not dead, just drowning in end-of-the-year work. This piece of work is somewhat historically correct, there are no dates but there are various events mentioned. There is also some England bashing so if you're from the UK please don't take offense. I mean to write from Iceland's POV and he doesn't like England much. In fact, I think I bashed him more than the other Nordics. After that, it's fiction and my own imagined Hetalia world. There is also some countries mentioned that aren't cannoned but aren't given names or appearances. This is my first Hetalia drabblish excerpt so I hope you enjoy!**

**Warnings: alcoholism and imperialism are mentioned. If you're touchy about the topics don't read this fic. There are yaoi hints if you want to see it that way though I was aiming for familial relationships. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to the creator though it has improved my geography of Europe. **

Dear Diary,

Why do all the Nordics act as if they were my brothers? Did they ever see me starving in the winter or how close they pushed me to death when they colonized me? Where they there when my volcanoes would erupt? Did they see me bruising constantly because of all the seismic activity on my island home? No they didn't. They saw a cute kid with strange hair and eyes.

Denmark nearly drove me into destruction when Norway left without saying good bye. He didn't even reply to my letters if they ever reached him. Sweden might have destroyed them. Finland was alright for a while but I'm not his priority nor am I a person he knows well. He still wants me to call him brother though I hardly remember him. At night I'd have to deal with Denmark's drunken rage while I desperately tried to keep Greenland and the other islands alive. They're extremely frail and recovering in my house now but hardly anyone visits them besides me. For hundreds of years to boot. I sent letter to Finland, hell I gave Sweden a note now and then, asking why the mail wasn't going to Norway and Finland. They never tried to contact me in return. I know they didn't because Denmark was too drunk most of the time to stop me from doing anything. The other countries aren't much better. Has Turkey forgotten that he sold 300 of my people into slavery? When has England been kind to other countries besides America?

He took Canada away from France, he turned Australia into a prison camp, wiped out the indigenous people of both Australia and New Zealand, took a great deal of India and China's wealth, took Hong Kong away from his family, and sold all of his African colonies into death-inducing servitude. India showed me the massacres and cruelty, Australia has that scar on his nose of when England made him fight Turkey. New Zealand has a matching scar but hides it with makeup. The African countries told me about his practice of mutilating children to get the adults to comply with his wishes. Why shouldn't I be against him? He's never been kind to anyone besides America. I have to survive that's why I waged that 'Cod War'. I need food, he does not. He's got half the world at his feet and I have no one who would support me personally.

America's been nice enough to me though he's loud. He tried to buy me years ago and part of me wished that had come to pass. At least he visits, even more than some people in my so called family. He would have kept me company and dragged me to all sorts of fun things. He would have been a good big brother; I wish I could have been part of his family. Canada was my little brother five hundred years before France found him. I left him so he wouldn't get involved in my family. By the way he turned out; I'd say he got lucky. He remembers me vaguely I think, I caught him humming a lullaby I taught him and he has that scrap of red cloth I gave him to remember me by. The other English colonies visit too and they're happy to include me in their events. I'm not a hermit, I'm just in other countries most of the time, avoiding the Nordics. The boss doesn't mind because it 'improves international relationships'. Or something like that. China doesn't like me for some reason though he has plenty to reason to hate Europeans so I guess I don't mind. The French, Dutch and Spanish colonies don't talk to me as much but all of the colonies meet up every year at a vacation spot. There is no chaos there, just family. All of the colonies are a family because we can relate to each other in a way no colonizer could.

I existed before the Norse settlers came so I must have had someone here before Norway first met me. That's why I thought I had an indigenous people. There was someone who took care of me back then too. I can only remember a flash of red from this person but he was kinder than Norway was. I still have a Celtic emblem that I keep in my pocket all the time. It's always been stuck to me for some reason. I know it's one of the UK but I can't remember who. England's brothers treat me much better than England himself does though; I like them. An intelligent comment, a tiny gift seems to please them, I know because they smile and offer me a drink every time I bring them something from my home. Norway never showed emotion though I tried so hard to please him. I gave him all the resources I could spare but wasn't ever enough. I hid my wounds so he wouldn't worry. I cried, screamed, and healed in secret because I didn't want anyone to worry. When I complained occasionally I was only told to endure it. So I stopped trying to tell him I was in pain. They didn't care. I was a fool as a child, calling Norway my older brother, Denmark and Sweden my protectors and Finland my friend. It means I can never escape him even though I am free.

Once upon a time, I loved all of the Nordics. Now, I can't stand any of them.

~Iceland


End file.
